Minami Iwasaki
Minami Iwasaki is one of the main characters of Lucky Star. She is a schoolmate of Yutaka Kobayakawa and a childhood friend of Miyuki Takara. She is the stereotypical silent 'kuudere'. Appearance and Personality Minami has short, mint-green hair and her eyes are slightly slanted upward, giving them a 'sharp' appearance similar to that of Kagami's eyes. She is very slender and quite tall for her age, yet she is disappointed about her minimal breast size, which Konata frequently comments on. Due to her short hair and lean body structure, Minami has a tendency to look more androgynous than the other Lucky Star characters (a reason that Hiyori Tamura often makes her the "tachi" (male-like role in a yuri couple) of the Minami-Yutaka yuri model). A very silent girl (usually speaking in as few words as possible) who is very impassive, Minami is often mistaken for being cold, but she is very kind at heart. However, many jokes arise when her seemingly "perfect and sleek" appearance is contradicted, such as when Miyuki's mother notices Minami teaching Cherry how to stand on her hind legs by mimicking the position herself; Minami often blushes heavily and stares at the floor in response to such teasing. With her overall first-impressions, she tends to be mistaken as the "modern-day tsundere" type. She gets along with Miyuki, since they have similar tastes and lived in the same neighborhood; Minami has often been compared to being Miyuki's "little sister" due to Minami's clingy attraction to her neighbor from when they were younger. In fact, in the Manga Strip Far-sighted Minami ends up calling Miyuki "Onee-chan", an honorary term in Japanese used for when younger siblings are referring to their older sister. Biography Minami Iwasaki comes from a wealthy family which includes her mother, Honoka Iwasaki, and her father. She also lives across the street from Miyuki. She owns a dog named Cherry which she plays with most of the time and has a parasol in her yard. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 6: Minami Iwasaki contains 2 songs sang by Minami's voice actor, Minori Chihara. The songs are: *Damatto Yasumi Jikan (Silent Break Time) *Tōmei Ribon (Transparent Ribbon) Gallery Iwasakike.jpg|The Iwasaki family having dinner with their dog Cherry Minami Miyuki.png|Young Minami and Miyuki MinamixYutaka Episode 18.jpg|Hiyori picturing Yutaka and Minami in a yuri scene SuperMarket Episode23.jpg|Minami at the market Minami and Cherry Episode23.jpg|Minami and Cherry Trivia * Minami's Japanese Seiyū and English Voice Actor, Chihara Minori and Michelle Ruff, also voices Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (and the subsequent sequels, spin-offs, movies, and in image music pieces). This keeps with the Lucky Star Anime's close relationship with the Melancholy series; which has been shown in the Lucky Star anime through many avenues to this date. * In episode 18 when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Yutaka says that Minami could be a hawk because of her coolness. * Apparently Minami can play the piano well (proof in Volume 6) * Minami is left-handed. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters voiced by Michelle Ruff